Lucky!
by Gone-for-lunch
Summary: My first finished fanfic, a songfic and tragedy COMPLETED Plz R&R to tell me what you thinkg about it and if you wanna sequel!


Hi everyone this is my first ever completed fan and songfic. Sakura and the gang are 16 at the start, the Clow cards doesn't exist though so sorry all you Kero, Clow Reed, Spinel Sun and Clow cards fans out there. I don't know who wrote the song but Britney Spears sung it. If you have any questions e-mail me at Bettymew@AOL.com. Hope you like and please R+R. Enjoy!

Disclaim: I do not own CC, CCS or the song in this fic.

__

Lucky!

"Come on Sakura, hurry up!" Shaolan yelled to his girlfriend. 

"Coming!" Sakura joined her boyfriend at the door of the bus. "I can't wait, can you?" Sakura asked as she got onboard. 

"This contest is the greatest. I'll get to video tape you while you perform for once." Madison said as she pressed the record button on her trusty video camera.

"Yeah, this time you won't whine about them confiscating your video camera." Madison's boyfriend Eli added.

"Funny they let you invite all your friends though." Shaolan stated.

"Oh come on Shaolan, don't be a spoilsport," said Nikki. 

"Speaking of spoilsport did you know where it originat-ow." Zachary cried.

"I don't want you to even say half a lie today, we're hear to _support_ Sakura not _confuse_ her." Chelsea screamed.

"But-"

"Not another word." 

"It must be hard to be Zach's girlfriend Chelsea, you won't know when he's lying and when he isn't," said Rita. 

"But I bet you're use to it, being his girlfriend and all," said Meilin.

On the bus was everyone Sakura knew; Shaolan; Madison; Eli; Meilin; Chelsea; Nikki; Rita; Zachary; Tori; Julian; Ruby; Aiden(Sakura's dad); Layla Mackenzie; Mr. Tereda and Samantha Daidouji(Madison's mum). They were all going to a singing contest to support Sakura. This is the final round in the competition, whoever wins will be given a contract for 3 years. 

Everyone else was chatting happily, looking forward to the competition. Madison was busy talking to Eli though her camera was still filming Sakura. "Oh I'm so nervous." Sakura said, fidgeting. 

"Don't worry you'll do fine." Shaolan assured her.

"But what if I mess up then everyone will hate me."

"They won't hate you and you won't mess up."

"Really?"

"Really! Anyway, whatever happens, however bad, or good, you are on that stage, I'll always love you. Don't forget that."

"How could I forget, I love you too." Then they kissed each other-**BANG!**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

*Sakura's POV*

I can hear voices but I don't know what they are saying. Nor I do I know who am I, where am I and when did I get here, wherever here is. I have to admit I'm alone, confused and scared, so scared that I don't dare move a muscle. I'm starting to understand what those people are saying. 

"She's really lucky that she made it, isn't she?"

"Yeah, too bad everyone else died." 

I open my eyes. 

"She's awake."

I sit up and look around.

"Hello dear, how are you feeling?" Someone asked me.

"Where am I?" I ask her. 

"Hospital honey."

"What happened?" 

"You were involved in a car crash dear."

I decide to ask her all my questions since she seems to know the answers.

"Who am I?" That clearly shocked her. 

"She don't know who she is."

"Must be Amnesia."

"Er…that's what we are trying to find out dear. But first you need a name."

I stay silent.

"How about Lucky, dear? Because you are very lucky to survive." 

"Lucky." I repeat it in my head…Lucky. 

"That's right dear, Lucky."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

This is a story about a girl named Lucky………

Early morning, she wakes up

Knock, knock, knock on the door

It's time for makeup, perfect smile

It's you they're all waiting for

****

2 Years Later

Knock knock knock. They here already? Why do they have to wake me up so early in the mornings? Well better get ready. It's the same thing every morning. 

I put on a fake smile, open the door and go: "Hi, how are you all?" 

"Come on, let's get your make up done. They're all waiting for you."

They put my makeup on, decide what should I wear. And then I'm force to go to whatever stadium, concert hall or studio I meant to go that morning. Fans are always waiting at the door.

__

They go…

"Isn't she lovely this 

Hollywood girl?"

Ever since I won that singing concert, I was force to live in Hollywood. I had to leave my home even though I can't remember anything before that night in the hospital. They say I've got Amnesia. 

__

And they say…..

She's so lucky, she's a star 

But she cry, cry, cry in her lonely heart, thinking

If there's nothing missing in my life 

Then why do these tears come at night?

Everyone say's I'm really lucky, that I survived the car crash. All my fans say I have nothing missing in my life, that I'm perfect and they want to be just like me. But everynight I cry for no reason. If I'm perfect and have a perfect life, what is there to cry about? 

__

Lost is an image, 

In a dream

But there's no one there to wake her up

And the world is spinning, 

And she keeps on winning

But tell me what happens when it stops?

I'm getting sick of this life. It's like a nightmare, only I can't wake up. They keep saying I'll win and then I do. What will they do when my luck runs out? Probably abandon me. Deny they ever supported me. Real fans won't do that though or was it friends? 

__

They go…

"Isn't she lovely, this 

Hollywood girl?"

And they say…

She's so lucky, she's a star 

But she cry, cry, cry in her lonely heart, thinking

If there's nothing missing in my life 

Then why do these tears come at night?

They are wrong. I'm not perfect. The hospital said all my friends and family is dead but no one knows who were they. 

__

"Best actress, and the winner is…….

Lucky!"

"I'm Roger Johnson for Pop News standing outside the arena waiting for Lucky!

Oh, my God…here she comes!!!

However many awards and trophies I win, however many hit singles I get, however many fans I have, I will never call myself Lucky.

__

"Isn't she lovely, this Hollywood girl?"

But I'm not lucky. I never was and never will be. 

__

She is so lucky, but why does she cry?

I always cry because in my heart I know I have something missing. 

__

If there is nothing missing in her life

Images of people usually pops in my head at night while I cry. I always wonder who they are.

__

Why do tears come at night?

Maybe they are my friends and family. The ones I love.

__

She's so lucky, she's a star 

But she cry, cry, cry in her lonely heart, thinking

If there's nothing missing in my life 

Then why do these tears come at night?

****

The End


End file.
